Known plug devices and/or electrical outlet combinations include a housing, which has recesses on its top side for the installation of plug devices and/or receptacles and is equipped for being fastened onto a wall, for example. If electrical fuses, for example, automatic fuses, fault current safety switches, cutout fuses, etc. are also to be accommodated in the housing, it will additionally be necessary to have a larger rectangular recess for installation of a pivotable transparent window.
Construction kits are also known for various plug device combinations, for example, from DE 103 10 630 B3.
Accordingly, the kit disclosed there includes a housing having at least one installation opening, an installation plate on which at least one plug device can be assembled and an installation plate designed as an installation window made of at least partially transparent material, wherein both the installation plate on which at least one plug device can be assembled and the installation plate designed as an installation window can be equipped for installing in the installation opening of the housing.
It is shown to be an advantage that it is possible in this way to rely on similar basic models of the housing for all desired combinations and now the installation plates in question must be manufactured and stored for the individual assembly with plug devices and windows, such that one window can be provided in each installation opening of the housing in which plug devices can also be assembled.
Another kit for plug device combinations described in DE 103 10 630 B3 includes two housings equipped differently, each having at least one similar installation opening and an installation plate on which at least one plug device can be assembled and each being equipped for assembly in the installation opening of the housing.
It is shown to be an advantage of this construction kit in DE 103 10 630 B3 that a simple and reliable production of very different plug device combinations with a few or many different plug devices is possible with little production preparation, such that, despite the use of different housing sizes, it is still possible to use the same installation plates because the installation openings in the housings are of the same type in each case.
Although the subject matter of DE 103 10 630 B3 thus permits a very flexible and inexpensive production of plug device combinations because there is fundamentally freedom of choice in installing either an “installation plate for a plug device” or an “installation plate for an installation window” in one and the same installation opening as well as assembling one and the same installation plate either in the “installation opening of the first housing” or in the “similar installation opening of the other housing.”
With regard to the respective application-specific use of such plug device combinations, however, this leads to extremely high demands of the actual assembly, in particular with respect to any pre-installation of electrical equipment in the respective housing. Since suitable installation plates are included in a construction kit for an individual housing and thus for a plug device assembly and designed as windows, wherein these installation plates which fit in one and the same housing opening and/or are contained in a kit for at least two differently designed housings, each plate fitting in a housing opening of one housing or in a similar housing opening of the other housing, which is designed differently; therefore, due to the components themselves there is essentially no longer any technical certainty that, for example, pre-installed devices can be installed in the correct positions in the housing during assembly of the plug device combinations, so that various safety measures, for example, minimum distances, must be maintained and the installation plates that are suitable with plug devices predetermined for such electrical equipment must also be used for electrical equipment in the housing.